''Boom''
Appearance Upon looking down at this young girl, the first thing that one might notice is the massively oversized trenchcoat she wears. For those of older status, the coat may be recognized as the coat the reprogrammed T-800 'Augustus' wore. Two bloodbands, a Delta patch and an Alpha patch are crudely sewn into the sleeves, Boom herself appearing quite proud of them. Long black hair hangs from her head, not managing to fully cover the distinctive black-eye on the right side of her face which she seems to have had for the past four years. Despite this, her green eyes and often dirty face remain visible. She is often seen wearing a 91st pilot headset accompanied with latex gloves, a surgical mask and her classic musette bag stamped with a large red cross. She is often seen to be wearing no form of shoes, having a seemingly endless supply of socks. Boom "Boom" is what the majority of the bunker occupants refer to her as, a nickname given to her by her alleged father - Lieutenant Brett Seilgim. It is rumored that she was given the nickname due to the fact that "Boom" is the only word she says. Ask anyone who isn't familiar with her and they'll tell you she's just insane. History ? Very little is known about this 'eccentric' young girl. The little that is, is often just creations conjured up by those who have the horrific experience of coming in contact with her. She is described as being; 'insane', 'loony', 'creepy', 'cute', 'the devil embodied', and above all else - RANDOM. She seems to hardly ever speak, instead getting her message across through actions and an array of childish facial expressions. Upon meeting her, it would become quite obvious that something isn't exactly 'clicking' in her head, likely the cause of some kind of disorder or several at that. It isn't quite clear how old she is, though her age is estimated in the mid-teen range, despite her behavior resembling that of a much younger child at times. For those who choose to familiarize themselves enough with her, one thing is very clear - Okay two - The first point being that her medical skills are unheard of, perhaps not surgical-level but far beyond anything expected. The second point being that she's entirely unpredictable. Current Life "Boom" to this day, can be seen darting through various rooms and hallways of camp, her appearances as random as her personality. She continues to somehow 'appear' behind certain individuals at absolute random, as well as in the medbay just when she - or her supplies - are needed. All in all, she seems to just be a kid who was unjustly thrown into a post-apocalyptic world with few means to take care of herself. Parents & Guardians "Boom" doesn't appear to have any biological parents, though that subject is highly debated. She is rumored to be the child of Lt. Brett Seilgim of Alpha Platoon and Lt. Alexandria Xanatos of Delta Platoon, though the two strongly denied this - perhaps just trying to stay in the good graces of their superiors. Another theory is that she has no parents and is in all actuality, an Infiltrator. Whatever the truth is, it will likely never be found out. However, a select few choose to view "Boom" for what she is - a lonely child. That in mind, they consider her family. A few of these people are; Andre Aldan, Cpl. Abbie Reeds"Fixer", Zeke Mourne, "Cassette", "Legion", "Harper", Cody Allen and several others. Delta & The Medbay It isn't quite clear where or how "Boom" learned what can only be deemed as an impressive and extensive amount of medical experience. It is rumored that she was taught by one of her many guardians but for those who look closely enough, they may notice a strange obsession the girl seems to have with the medical field. Often seen reading Delta medical textbooks and observing procedures as they're done. She seems to view herself as a Delta member, having the skills to back it up. She spends most of her time in the Medbay, sitting atop a supply shelf and staring at various occupants in silence. Mental Health Boom's mental sanity has been the debate of countless individuals. Despite this, she has never actually undergone any form of therapy or mental evaluation. As it stands, she has not done anything to harm another human being or endanger the camp's safety, so most people tend to simply tolerate her. It is suspected that "Boom" suffers from a number of conditions / disorders, to name a few; Autism, Aspergers Syndrome, ADD/ADHD, tourettes, possession by demons, and overall "childishness". The first two seem the more likely in the opinions of most medical personnel though no tests have actually been attempted to confirm. One thing is for certain however, she has extremely sensitive hearing which is likely the main cause of her almost always wearing a 91st Pilot headset. This condition is often viewed as both a useful blessing, and a painful curse. Category:Characters Category:Child Characters Category:Characters in Delta